The present invention relates generally to the field of shelves for supporting computer equipment in a frame or cabinet, and more particularly to the field of sliding network equipment shelves utilizing a flexible, space-saving cable management apparatus to retain and support cables in a plurality of shelf deployment positions.
As is well known, electrical component racks, frames and cabinets are heavily utilized to store computer equipment and other electrical equipment of a variety of types. The equipment may be mounted on or in electrical equipment support systems such as racks, frames, cabinets and the like, collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccabinets,xe2x80x9d in a variety of ways. For example, equipment may be attached directly to the structure of a cabinet, placed on a shelf, or the like. Shelves for supporting such equipment are generally of two types: static and moveable. Static shelves are those which remain stationary with respect to the cabinet to which they are attached, while moveable shelves may be moved relative to the cabinet, usually in order to provide more convenient access to the equipment stored thereon. Moveable shelves generally take the form of sliding shelves which may be moved laterally along slides, rollers or the like, in and out of the cabinet.
A major concern with regard to moveable shelves in general, and sliding shelves in particular, is the disposition of the cables, wires and the like, referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccables,xe2x80x9d which are attached to the equipment stored on the shelves. As such a shelf is moved outward from the cabinet, the equipment stored thereon is likewise moved, pulling and straining the cables attached thereto with it. Obviously, the cables must therefore be arranged to provide enough slack to enable the equipment to be moved outward the desired distance. In addition, however, provision must be made to keep the cables from becoming entangled and from catching on portions of the cabinet or of other equipment as the cables are moved out, and for restoring the cables to their original positions when the equipment is moved back into the cabinet. Further, all of this cable management must take place while preserving the integrity of the power supplied through the cables or the signals likewise transmitted through the cables. Because of the difficulties inherent in such cable management, users often dispense with the extra expense of sliding or other moveable shelves altogether in favor of a static system which utilizes only static cable management apparatuses such as stationary cable raceways, wiring shelves, permanently-attached O- or D-ring brackets, or the like.
Most prior art solutions to the problem of managing cables in a moveable shelf environment utilize a hinged cable management arm attached between the rear of the shelf and the rear of the cabinet. Each arm includes a plurality of arm segments, with a typical number of segments being four, and each pair of adjacent segments is connected by a hinge. The arm is capable of gradually unfolding from a folded position, in which the segments are generally folded on top of each other, to an unfolded position, in which the segments are unfolded, sometimes to the point, or nearly the point, of forming a straight line from one end to the other.
The arm is typically disposed in one of two arrangements. In a first arrangement, the arm is connected between the rear of the shelf and a vertical mounting rail of the cabinet. In this arrangement, the folded arm extends horizontally along the rear edge of the shelf, and the folding and unfolding motion is generally co-planar with the shelf itself. In a second arrangement, the arm is connected between the rear of the shelf and a horizontal frame member installed between the vertical mounting brackets or between the shelf slide assembly attached thereto. In this arrangement, the folded arm extends vertically above or below the surface of the shelf, and the folding and unfolding motion occurs in a plane which is generally perpendicular to the plane of the shelf.
Once the hinged cable management arms are installed, cables may be routed along the arms and held in place by wrapping plastic tie wraps, Velcro(copyright) straps or buckle straps around the cables and the arm. As the shelf slides outward, the hinged cable management arm unfolds and the cables attached to it unfold in unison with the motion of the arm. As the shelf slides back inward into the cabinet, the hinged cable management arm refolds, and the cables attached to it refold in unison with the motion of the arm.
Unfortunately, horizontally and vertically hinged cable management arms both suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, both types consume a considerable amount of space behind the shelf and may obstruct air flow horizontally through the cabinet. Vertically hinged cable management arms may take up more vertical space than the equipment mounted on the shelf, thereby limiting the amount of equipment that may be stored in the cabinet or how far a shelf may be extended from the cabinet. Further, vertically hinged cable management arms require the presence of a horizontal frame member connected behind the sliding shelf Such frame members are not commonly utilized except at the bottom of the cabinet, and thus such a vertically hinged cable management arm must either be installed at the bottom of the cabinet, or else an additional horizontal frame member must be purchased and installed. In addition, the structure and operation of prior art cable management arms relative to the sliding shelves to which they are attached demands that they be mounted relatively precisely, making the installation procedure time-consuming and tedious.
Alternative solutions to the problem of managing cables in a moveable shelf environment likewise suffer from significant problems. For example, cord winders may be used to roll and unroll cables as the equipment is moved in and out. However, when installed, each cord winder occupies a significant amount of valuable space above or next to the shelf. Further, a separate cord winder must generally be utilized for each separate cable. In addition, cord winders become easily tangled as the cables become bent and kinked. Similarly, gravity-based solutions allow cables to drop into a vertical space at the back of the cabinet behind the equipment, and consume little additional space, but the weight of the cables is frequently not enough to overcome the bends and kinks which develop in the cables and prevent the cables from dropping smoothly back into the vertical space. Further, a sufficient amount of vertical space must be available to contain the retracted cables when the shelf is moved back into the cabinet and the cables are pulled by gravity down into the space.
Thus, a need exists for a cable management solution which may be easily installed, which occupies little otherwise-usable space and which operates reliably.
Another problem encountered with regard to the selection of sliding or moveable shelves for use in cabinets and other electrical equipment support systems is the difficulty of installing the shelf, its slide assemblies and any cable management apparatus. Prior art sliding shelves and their associated cable management arms are typically constructed from steel and are thus quite heavy. Further, assembly and installation of these apparatuses is fairly complex, requiring a number of members to be attached together in relatively precise locations to enable free movement of the shelf and cable management arm. In addition, installation of the shelves and cable management arms typically requires considerable use of various tools. The installation complexity and tool requirements, coupled with the heavy weight of the apparatuses, makes installation of the apparatuses prohibitively difficult for one person to handle by himself. Thus, a need exists for a sliding shelf and cable support assembly which may be easily installed by only one installer using a minimum of tools.
Briefly summarized, the present invention relates to an electrical equipment and cable support assembly for use in a cabinet. Broadly defined, a cable management apparatus according to one aspect of the present invention is operative to route at least one cable from a first location to a second location in an electrical equipment support system and includes: a flexible support member extending curvilinearly between the first location and the second location; and at least one retention feature disposed along the length of the flexible support member for supporting at least one cable.
In features of this cable management apparatus, the electrical equipment support system includes a shelf mounted in a cabinet, and the flexible support member is connected between the cabinet and the shelf; the shelf moves relative to the cabinet, and the flexible support member remains connected between the cabinet and the shelf while the shelf moves; the flexible support member moves in conjunction with the movement of the shelf, the flexible support member has an upper edge extending continuously from the first location to the second location, and substantially all of the upper edge remains disposed in a single plane while the flexible support member moves in conjunction with the shelf; the flexible support member is a belt; and the portion of the flexible support member extending between the first and second locations is generally uniformly flexible.
In another aspect of the present invention, a cable management apparatus for routing at least one cable from a first location to a second location in an electrical equipment support system includes: a belt; and at least one retention feature disposed along the length of the belt for supporting at least one cable.
In features of this aspect, the electrical equipment support system includes a shelf mounted in a cabinet, and the belt is connected between the cabinet and the shelf; the shelf moves relative to the cabinet, and the belt remains connected between the cabinet and the shelf while the shelf moves; the belt moves in conjunction with the movement of the shelf, the belt has an upper edge extending continuously from the first location to the second location, and substantially all of the upper edge remains disposed in a single plane while the belt moves in conjunction with the shelf; and the belt extends curvilinearly between the first location and the second location.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an electrical equipment and cable support assembly for supporting an electrical component and at least one cable attached thereto in an electrical equipment support system includes: a moveable equipment support apparatus mounted in the electrical equipment support system; and a curvilinear support member, connected between the moveable equipment support apparatus and the electrical equipment support system, for routing at least one cable from an electrical component supported by the moveable equipment support apparatus to the electrical equipment support system.
In features of this aspect, the moveable equipment support apparatus is a sliding shelf assembly; the portion of the curvilinear support member extending between the moveable equipment support apparatus and the electrical equipment support system is generally uniformly flexible; the moveable equipment support apparatus includes at least one slide assembly having an inner slide member and an outer slide member, and the curvilinear support member is connected between the inner slide member and the electrical equipment support system; the curvilinear support member has an upper edge extending continuously from the moveable equipment support apparatus to the electrical equipment support system, and the upper edge defines a plane; and the plane defined by the upper edge of the curvilinear support member is generally horizontal.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an electrical equipment and cable support assembly for supporting an electrical component and at least one cable attached thereto in an electrical equipment support system, which has at least a first cable support member mounting location, includes: an equipment support apparatus, which has at least a second cable support member mounting location, mounted in the electrical equipment support system; and a cable support member, which has first and second ends and a temporary attachment portion disposed generally intermediate the first and second cable support member ends, for routing at least one cable from an electrical component supported by the equipment support apparatus to the electrical equipment support system, wherein the cable support member may be mounted in at least two positions including a normal use mounting position in which the first end is connected to the first cable support member mounting location and the second end is connected to the second cable support member mounting location, and a temporary installation mounting position in which the temporary attachment portion is connected to one of the cable support member mounting locations.
In features of this aspect, the equipment support apparatus is a sliding support assembly; when the cable support member is mounted in one temporary installation mounting position, the temporary attachment portion is connected to the first cable support member mounting location on the electrical equipment support system, the second cable support member end is connected to the second cable support member mounting location, and the first cable support member end is disconnected from both the first and second cable support member mounting locations; when the cable support member is mounted in another temporary installation mounting position, the temporary attachment portion of the cable support member is connected to the second cable support member mounting location, the first cable support member end is connected to the first cable support member mounting location, and the second cable support member end is disconnected from both the first and second cable support member mounting locations; the cable support member is a flexible belt; and the cable support member extends curvilinearly between the electrical component supported by the equipment support apparatus to the electrical equipment support system.
The present invention also includes a method of installing at least one cable on a cable support member having opposite ends and a temporary attachment portion disposed generally intermediate the cable support member ends, which are mountable to respective mounting locations in an electrical equipment support system, wherein the method includes the steps of: temporarily attaching the temporary attachment portion of the cable support member to one of the mounting locations; after temporarily attaching the temporary attachment portion, routing at least one cable along the cable support member; detaching the temporary attachment portion of the cable support member from the vacated mounting location; and attaching an end of the cable support member to the vacated mounting location.
In features of this method, the method further includes the step of temporarily detaching an end of the cable support member from one of the mounting locations before temporarily attaching the temporary attachment portion of the cable support member, and temporarily attaching includes temporarily attaching the temporary attachment portion of the cable support member to the vacated mounting location; the step of temporarily attaching the temporary attachment portion of the cable support member includes temporarily exposing substantially all of the cable support member from the temporary attachment portion to the temporarily detached cable support member end from underneath a first planar surface on the electrical equipment support system; the first planar surface is the top surface of a shelf; and the cable support member is a flexible belt.
The present invention also includes a method of installing a sliding equipment support assembly in an electrical equipment support system wherein the method includes the steps of: mounting a pair of mounting bracket assemblies and a pair of slide assemblies in the electrical equipment support system; after the slide assemblies are mounted in the electrical equipment support system, placing a shelf on the slide assemblies; and after placing the shelf on the slide assemblies, fastening the shelf to the slide assemblies.
In features of this method, the step of mounting a pair of mounting bracket assemblies and a pair of slide assemblies includes mounting a mounting bracket assembly, having a previously-attached slide assembly, in the electrical equipment support system; the step of mounting a pair of mounting bracket assemblies and a pair of slide assemblies includes the steps of first mounting the mounting bracket assemblies in the electrical equipment support system and then attaching a slide assembly to each mounting bracket assembly; the method further includes the steps of providing a plurality of L-slots in the shelf and providing the slide assemblies with a plurality of inwardly-facing protrusions, and the step of placing a shelf on the slide assemblies includes lowering the L-slots onto the protrusions and horizontally moving the shelf relative to the slide assemblies until the protrusions reach the ends of the L-slots; the method further includes the step of attaching a cable management apparatus for supporting cables to the shelf; the cable management apparatus is a flexible belt; the method further includes the steps of providing at least one perforation in the flexible belt, providing at least one retention feature having a plug, and attaching the retention feature to the flexible belt by inserting the plug through the opening in the flexible belt; the step of attaching the cable management apparatus includes attaching the cable management apparatus underneath the shelf; and the step of attaching the cable management apparatus includes attaching the cable management apparatus between one end of a slide assembly and the electrical equipment support system.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, a sliding equipment support assembly for supporting at least one electrical component in an electrical equipment support system includes: a shelf having a top member and at least two side members, each of which has a lower edge penetrated by at least one L-shaped slot; and at least two slide assemblies, each of which has at least an inner slide member and an outer slide member, and each inner slide member having at least one protrusion projecting through the L-shaped slot along the lower edge of one of the shelf side members.
In features of this aspect, the sliding equipment support assembly further includes at least two mounting bracket assemblies, wherein a slide assembly is supported by each mounting bracket; each mounting bracket assembly is supported by the electrical equipment support system; and the sliding equipment support assembly further includes a cable management apparatus connected between the sliding equipment support assembly and the electrical equipment support system for routing at least one cable from an electrical component supported by the shelf to the electrical equipment support system, wherein substantially all of the cable management apparatus extends underneath the shelf when the shelf is retracted within the electrical equipment support system.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an electrical equipment and cable support assembly for supporting an electrical component and at least one cable attached thereto in an electrical equipment support system, having at least a first cable support member mounting location, includes: a shelf assembly mounted in the electrical equipment support system and including a shelf having a top member and at least two side members which each have a lower edge penetrated by at least one L-shaped slot, at least two slide assemblies which each have at least an inner slide member, and an outer slide member having at least one protrusion projecting through the L-shaped slot along the lower edge of one of the shelf side members, and at least a second cable support member mounting location; and a cable management apparatus having a flexible cable support member extending curvilinearly between the shelf assembly and the electrical equipment support system and having at least one retention feature disposed along the length of the cable support member for routing at least one cable from an electrical component supported by the shelf to the electrical equipment support system, wherein the cable support member, which has first and second ends and a temporary attachment portion disposed generally intermediate the first and second ends, may be mounted in at least two positions including a normal use mounting position in which the first end is connected to the first cable support member mounting location and the second end is connected to the second cable support member mounting location, and a temporary installation mounting position in which the temporary attachment portion is connected to one of the cable support member mounting locations.